


greenlights serenade

by Kiyo (kiyopingin)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/F, Hina is a very boppin' sorceress, Light Angst, Magic, someone please give aya a hug ;A;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyopingin/pseuds/Kiyo
Summary: Light up the greenlights!Until they shine on across the future,Just like how you would someday...Side story to my TsuguSayo fic [ the remaining warmth of summer ], but you don't have to read that to understand what's going on in this.





	greenlights serenade

**Author's Note:**

> GOD. AS MUCH AS I LOVE THE LIBRARIAN BOARD BEING A THIRD YEAR IS STRESSFUL ENOUGH I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO FOCUS???? Either way I'll still try my best to complete all the fics in the countdown list, even tho it means I might have to give up on Osu for a while-
> 
> Much thanks to @transmitter_irl and @neddisoppa on Twitter for beta reading this for me. "Kiyo are you sure that you wrote this nobody died-", just wait. I'm saving the angst for later.

Being an all-powerful sorceress grants you the ability to hide your home from the rest of the world and cloak the woods that you took care of in mystery. But of course, due to the massive size of the forest, not every single part of the grassy woodlands have been explored by the prodigy. In fact, she preferred to stay in her particular part of her woods- the one that she casted a spell on in order to hide it from everyone else, mainly her sister and her companions. Yes, despite being the person who cursed her own sister into some kind of beast; claiming that it was a blessing, Hikawa Hina didn’t want Sayo to know of her presence- to know that she has been observing her for the past century or so. And to think of it again, it was kinda creepy. But Hina is Hina, and she could do anything that she wanted to, most probably without trying at all.

 

Then again, boredom is stronger than anything that one could ever think of. And due to boredom, the tealette walked down an unfamiliar path that ventured out of her home domain, into the Dark Woods, and eventually to a lonely lake. Honestly, the lake was rather pretty. Bright, pastel pink orbs of fire were floating around it, as if practicing for a show. The waters were crystal clear and the reeds were thriving, just like a lake pulled directly out of a child’s fairytale book. And at the far edge of the lake was a battered but still usable sampan, tied to a wooden post wedged between a few rocks. If Hina were to describe it, she’ll pass it off as “Boppin’ and very very very very pretty!!”.

 

A hint of shimmery pastel pink- almost white scales were visible not far away. A sleek head popped itself above the water for a while before submerging again- but the silver antler-like horns were more than enough to act as a hint towards the being’s identity. Ooh, a stranded sea dragon. Sea dragons were extremely rare and peculiar beings who rarely show up on the surface or anywhere far away from the sea, so what was this one doing miles away from home? It didn’t seem to look like a lost child either.

 

“Wani-san!! Wait up!!” shouted Hina as she rushed towards the sampan, untied it and paddled off to the middle of the lake. Who in their right mind would pass up the oppurtinity to speak to a beautiful, powerful, and most importantly mystical being like this? As random as Hina could be, she herself won’t simply walk away.

 

The sea dragon was slowly slithering away- good thing that the lake wasn’t deep enough for it to hide at the depths, and should the vessel of water be a few feet deeper Hina wouldn’t have been able to detect the whereabouts of the pinkish-whitish creature. “Waaanii-sannn I wanna be friendsss”, the girl cried out as the other being simply swam away.

 

“Y-You’re not going to hurt me right..?” it asked. Its voice was surprisingly feminine, and it was rather… cute? Wow Hina, that’s gay.

 

“Nope! Can you come up here?”

 

“If you say so…”

 

A well-built, dragonic face with smooth, pastel pink scales emerged from the water, followed by a strong neck. Wani-san’s silver antler-like horns differed from the golden ones of a normal Wani- was she a special one? Wait, a she? Is it really a she? It’s not nice to assume one’s gender, Hina. Then again…

 

Hina reached out to boop Wani-san on the nose, causing the other to flinch in shock for a while. “Hahah, that’s cute! Boppin’!” she exclaimed happily upon seeing the creature’s reaction. “What’s your name?”

 

“A-Aya. Maruyama Aya,” she replied. “Great-granddaughter of the Emperor of The Seas himself, but my family- the Maruyama house, isn’t in line for the throne. We take care of the Distant Lands so…”

 

“Oh! I’ve read about your kind in my old books before! You guys were very phwaaaa and sparkly and powerful!!”

 

“Eheheh. Thanks… err….”

 

“Hina! Hikawa Hina. I take care of this forest while observing onee-chan. Well, I’d do anything to make onee-chan happy!”

 

“O-oh. I see.”

 

“Aya-chan, you don’t mind if I ask you how did you get here right?”

 

Wow. This girl right here was rather brave to talk to a divine being that possibly outpowered her. A lot. And straight away using her given name at that? Wow. Then again, Aya wasn’t the type to scold others, even if she had to.

 

She hesitated for a while, but finally answered. “To be honest, I don’t really remember- but I think I was sent here as part of a project to survey the land territories? But I guess that they forgot about me, since I haven’t gotten any letters from home for the past few years..,” she said, almost breaking into tears.

 

Oh no. This was bad. Hina made someone cry again, and this time it was her new friend. Not boppin’ at all. Sure, she did anger onee-chan to the point where she started crying buckets a few times before but this wasn’t onee-chan. This was Aya, someone who was supposed to be an all-powerful Wani-san like how she was supposed to be an all-powerful sorceress. Then again, she never had a Wani-san before, let alone a Wani-san known as Aya-chan. How does one take care of an Aya-chan? Hmm…

 

“Aya-chan,” Hina called out. The teary-eyed dragon looked up at her. It worked. Well, it somewhat did. “Aya-chan, can you get closer?”

 

“W-Well, I can turn into a human and get on the boat if you want me to…”

 

“That’s better! Here, over here! You can have this spot over here, Aya-chan!”

 

Aya closed her eyes. There was a radiant yet soft glow that surrounded her for a while, before she materialized into a fiery orb similar to the ones floating around the lake. Said orb levitated over to the boat, and the glow returned again- revealing a beautiful pinkette in the end. Okay, Hina that’s really gay.

 

Pink eyes matching her hair, creamy pale skin wrapped around a thin body that was clad in a glittery white kimono. Holy shit, Aya-chan was pretty as Hell how could Hina be this gay- onee-chan would scream like her if she could read her thoughts right now.

 

“Whoaaaa Aya-chan you’re so pretty! Your skin’s so soft!” praised Hina as she picked up the other girl’s hands for her to study. They were soft and smooth- as expected of the human transformation of the scales of a sea dragon.

 

Aya, on the other hand, blushed madly to the point where the current shade of her face could rival the hair of a certain redhead. “T-Thanks Hina-chan,” she whispered. She wasn’t used to being praised in the first place either, as she was more used to living alone for who-the-Hell-knows how many years.

 

“You see Aya-chan, you’re very pretty- and most importantly, you’re a very boppin’ and zappin’ water dragon!” said Hina. Her smile didn’t fade even the slightest bit. “Even if you’re far from home, you can still make new friends around here! For example, there’s Chisato-chan who frequents the lake in the greener side of the forest, Tae-chan who prefers to stay away from onee-chan and Lisa-chi who makes really, really nice food!”

 

Her statement made Aya a bit happier. “T-Thanks Hina-chan.”

 

“And you know what? I can bring you to meet them right now! Let’s go!”

 

“E-eh? Hina-chan! Wait!!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Aya-chan? Are you there? Aya-chan?” Hina called out, looking for her friend. A young girl with pink hair could be seen on the other side of the lake, waiting for her. “Aya-chan! There you are!”

 

Hina ran towards the sampan that she has always used during their meet-ups, and untied it from its post. And as she paddled along, she noticed that the floating, fiery orbs around the lake were no longer pink, but a beautiful shade of mint green.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please go check out the main fic- sure, it's not complete yet but shhhh a fic is still a fic-
> 
> Discord is kiyopingin#7424 and Twitter is @souzouarrow, feel free to yell at me on those two
> 
> And yes, I do play Osu [ a lot in fact, much more than Garupa nowadays ]- user is kiyopingin please wathc me as I constantly try to pass 5* maps when I usually play 4.5*


End file.
